PROJECT SUMMARY. This revised K23 application will allow Nicole P. Yuan, Ph.D. to develop skills and expertise in the study of alcoholism and violence among Native Americans and other vulnerable populations with emphasis on public health and community-based research methodologies. Dr. Yuan's career development plan includes: 1) completion of the requirements for an M.P.H. degree with a concentration in epidemiology; 2) training in alcohol, genetic, and Native American health epidemiology and research methods; 3) attendance at professional meetings; 4) completion of the research plan; 5) production of empirical papers and presentations; and 6) submission of an R01 grant application. Her mentors include Drs. Mary P. Koss, David Goldman, Kenneth Leonard, Bonnie M. Duran, Yvette Roubideaux, and Mary Z. Mays. Dr. Yuan's research plan consists of three phases: 1) secondary analyses of data from the Ten Tribes Study; 2) pilot study with the tribes; and 3) research collaboration to develop a follow-up study with full participation from the tribes. The Ten Tribes Study, a NIAAA-funded contract, was designed to determine prevalence rates of alcoholism and measure genetic and environmental vulnerability factors of alcoholism among seven Native American tribes. Preliminary analyses revealed high prevalence rates of lifetime alcohol disorders and physical and sexual victimization with significant inter-tribal variability. Dr. Yuan's project will include analyses that were not proposed in the original contract. The specific aims of her research plan are to: 1) to investigate the role of gene-environment interactions in the development of alcohol dependence; 2) determine the role of gene-environment interactions in the development of posttraumatic stress; 3) examine the impact of cultural factors on risks of alcohol dependence and victimization; 4) conduct a pilot study to examine cultural and community factors that contribute to alcohol disorders and interpersonal violence; and 5) establish collaborations to conduct a follow-up study on the relationship between alcohol use and intimate partner violence. RELEVANCE. The aim of the proposed research program is to improve the public health of Native Americans and their communities by reducing the prevalence and severity of outcomes associated with alcoholism and violence. Implications include better informed practice and policy of healthcare and other community-based systems serving reservations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]